Träume und Traumata
by JoNiTo
Summary: SSHG Ein 14fach Drabble.Ich möchte nicht zuviel verraten. Jedes weitere Wort wäre eins zuviel *g* Ihr könnt gerne nachzählen. Update! Es gibt ein zweites Kapitel, sozusagen die logische Konsequenz. gändertes Rating *eg*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer, bis auf die Idee gehört nichts mir und es sind auch keinerlei finanzielle Interessen mit diesem Mini oder auch Drabble x 14 verbunden.

Viel Spaß

**Träume und Traumata**

Er war zu spät, das wusste er. Aber Dumbledore hatte ihn nur dazu verpflichtet zu erscheinen, von Pünktlichkeit war nicht die Rede gewesen. Noch einmal tief durchatmend griff er nach der Klinke der Tür, die hinter dem Lehrertisch in die große Halle führte.

Das Fest schien bereits einen seiner Höhepunkte erreicht zu haben, denn vor dem Podest hatte sich eine große Menschentraube versammelt und lauschte scheinbar einer von Albus Dumbledores _fürchterlich lustigen_ Reden. Er wollte sich schon in eine dunkle Ecke verdrücken und von dort aus das Geschehen beobachten, als der Direktor ihn ansprach. „Severus, na endlich. Du kommst genau richtig. Komm, Junge, komm her."

Severus blieb nichts anderes übrig, als dem Folge zu leisten, schließlich sprach der Alte immer noch mit dem Sonorus. Es würde reichlich komisch aussehen, wenn er jetzt so tun würde, als hätte er nichts gehört. Knurrend ergab er sich in sein Schicksal

„Meine sehr verehrten Damen, ich freue mich, Ihnen ein weiteres Prachtexemplar der Spezies Mann präsentieren zu dürfen. Ich denke, wir sind nun vollzählig und können mit unserer Versteigerung beginnen."

Moment mal, dachte Snape. Prachtexemplar! Mann! Versteigerung! Wo war er da nur wieder hineingeraten?

Er schaute genauer auf die Menge vor der Bühne und sah sich ausnahmslos Frauen gegenüber. Einige klatschten überschwänglich, andere pfiffen sogar auf den Fingern, um Ihre Zustimmung zu Dumbledores letzten Worten zu bezeugen. Ein Blick nach links offenbarte ihm die einzigen männlichen Personen hier in der Großen Halle. Remus Lupin, der etwas nervös an seiner Kleidung zupfte. Filius Flitwick, der sich immer wieder auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um sich etwas mehr Größe zu verleihen.

Harry Potter, was machte denn dieses Jüngelchen hier? Der war doch noch ganz grün hinter den Ohren, Voldemort-Vollstrecker hin oder her. Und wer stand da noch, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Wer hatte denn den auf die Öffentlichkeit losgelassen? Gehörte das vielleicht zu einer neuen Art von Therapie, um ihn wieder in die soziale Gesellschaft der Zaubererwelt einzufügen? Auf jeden Fall schien sich Lockhart äußert wohl zu fühlen, seinem Lächeln nach zu urteilen, das sämtliche Zähne zeigte.

„…Held des Krieges, Merlin-Orden 1. Klasse, Professor und Meister der Zaubertränke im besten Alter…", pries Dumbledore ihn gerade an.

Es fiel noch das Wort Junggeselle und dabei blickte Snape wieder auf die Horde Amazonen, die es scheinbar nicht abwarten konnte, bis es endlich losging. Ein Blick in die fiebrig glänzenden Augen der sich offensichtlich nur mühsam beherrschenden Weibsbilder war alles andere als beruhigend.

Da war Molly Weasley, ihre Augen wanderten ruckartig von einem zum anderen der auf der Bühne stehenden Männer. Sie schien sich nicht ganz recht entscheiden zu können zwischen dem Zauberer, dessen Hirn nur noch die Größe einer Erdnuss hatte und…ihm? Bei Merlin, wo war Arthur nur? Schließlich hieß es doch immer, die Mutter von sieben Kindern sei glücklich verheiratet. Er sah sich schon unter der Fuchtel dieser Walküre, wie er ihr die Füße massierte, ihr Champagner reichte und sie mit Erdbeeren füttern musste. Himmel, er hoffte sie würde sich für Lockhart entscheiden.

Direkt neben Molly stand Rosmerta. Das geschnürte Mieder hob ihren üppigen Busen als gebe es die Gesetze der Schwerkraft nicht. Er hatte nie verstanden, wie Männer von solch großen Brüsten fasziniert sein konnten. Ihm machten sie eher Angst, wo sollte man anfangen, wo aufhören, wie sollte man ihnen Genüge tun? Es schnürte ihm jedes Mal regelrecht die Kehle zu und ein klaustrophobisches Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit. Sie schien ihn von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern und leckte sich genüsslich über die blutrot geschminkten Lippen. Bitte nicht, flehte er stumm.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter über einige Gesichter, die er nicht kannte und die ihn auch nicht weiter in Betracht zu ziehen schienen, zumindest nicht in dem Maß wie Molly und Rosmerta. Er wollte schon aufatmen, als er an einem Paar hellblauer Augen hängen blieben, die ihn wie frostiger Stahl zu durchbohren schienen.

Rita Kimmkorn! Es war doch wohl eine Frechheit, sie hier zuzulassen, um über die ganze Farce auch noch in der Zeitung zu berichten. Aber wo war ihre flotte Schreibefeder, und hatte sie ihre Brille etwa durch Kontaktlinsen ersetzt? Der Grund ihre Anwesenheit schien viel profaner als ein Zeitungsartikel und Severus ging erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

Vor seinem inneren Auge spielten sich Bilder ab, die einer kalten Dusche sehr nahe kamen. Er auf allen Vieren, sie den Lederiemen in der Hand, der an seinem Halsband befestigt war. Einer ihrer hochhackigen, bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel reichenden, roten Lackstiefel auf seinem Gesäß abgestellt, piekste sie ihn mit ihrer grünen Feder. „Na, dann erzähl doch mal, Severus. Wie war das damals bei Voldemort?"

Unwillkürlich schnappte er nach Luft, was die Bilder einer Kimmkorn-Domina zwar verscheuchte, aber nur, um sofort durch ein Bild von einer Busenwunder-Rosmerta ersetzt zu werden, die ihn mit ihren weiblichen Attributen regelrecht erstickte. Schweiß rann von seiner Schläfe hinab und er steckte einen Finger in seinen viel zu engen Kragen, um mehr Sauerstoff zu bekommen.

Er fragte sich wiederholt, wie es ihn hierher verschlagen konnte? Es sollte doch nur eine Feier sein. Ein Abschlussball, Weihnachten, Halloween oder ein Ehemaligentreffen, er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, zu sehr waren seine Gedanken mit den Gefahren einer möglichen Ersteigerung beschäftigt.

Er suchte nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. Sollte man ihn doch Feigling schimpfen, das war ihm mittlerweile vollkommen egal.

Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass die Junggesellenversteigerung schon begonnen hatte. Gerade führte ein junges Gör unter frenetischem Jubel Harry Potter von der Bühne. Sie trug sein Konterfei auf dem Oberteil. Die eine Hand fest seinen Unterarm umklammernd, hielt sie in der anderen ein Schild mit dem Schriftzug „Harry-Ich will ein Kind von dir!" und zog ihn hinter sich her. Es war das erste Mal, dass er wirklich Mitleid mit dem Retter der Zaubererwelt empfand.

Dieses ihm unter normalen Umständen unbekannte Gefühl verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war, als er Sybille Trelawney erspähte. Sie hatte eine ihrer tragbaren Kristallkugeln mitgebracht und schaute immer wieder hinein und dann ihn an. Was sollte das, versuchte sie vorauszusehen, was bei einer erfolgreichen Versteigerung für sie heraussprang?

Da erinnerte er sich, wie er einmal von Albus gehört hatte, dass die gute Sybille auf gut ausgestattete Männer stand. Versuchte sie etwa herauszufinden, wer von den Kandidaten am meisten zu bieten hatte?

Nicht ganz abwegig. Albus Quellen waren meistens zuverlässig. Und ganz offensichtlich hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen. Da musste sie wohl wirklich einmal richtig liegen mit ihrer Hellsicht, dachte er und wünschte sich tatsächlich, die Natur hätte es mit ihm weniger gut gemeint.

Als nächstes zerrte Molly den immer noch fröhlich grinsenden Lockhart von der Bühne. Erleichtert atmete er durch. Eine weniger, die es auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Aber da gab es ja immer noch Rosmerta, die Kimmkorn und Trelawney…und Minerva, wo kam die denn so plötzlich her? Mit Schaudern dachte er darüber nach, was McGonagall wohl mit ihm vorhaben könnte. Ihn leiden lassen für die vielen Punktabzüge, die er ihren Löwenbabys verpasst hatte? Sich rächen für die verbalen Spitzen gegen ihre Person? Es würde sicherlich nichts Gutes sein, da war er sich sicher.

„Der nächste Junggeselle, den wir im Angebot haben, ist Severus Snape. Ich hoffe, die Damen haben nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich hier zu den Bietenden geselle."

Von den Buhrufen, die die weitere Konkurrenz zurückweisen sollte, ließ Albus sich nicht beirren und machte das erste Gebot.

Erschrocken schaute Severus zu seinem Mentor, der gerade einen Beutel voll klingender Galleonen aus seinem Umhang zog und ihm damit zuwinkte.

Angstschweiß brach ihm aus, als ihm einfiel, dass ja erst letzte Woche ein riesiger Artikel im _Klitterer_ mit der reißerischen Überschrift „Dumbledores Outing" erschienen war.

Ihm wurde schwindelig, alles drehte sich um ihn, dann wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen und er fiel.

Schweißgebadet und mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen wachte er auf und saß sofort senkrecht in seinem Bett. Sein Puls raste, sein Atem ging schnell und heftig und er hatte Mühe, beides unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Neben ihm regte sich Hermine. Sie blinzelte durch einige lockige Strähnen, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen waren. Etwas schwerfällig setzte sie sich auf und schlang die Arme um Snapes nackten Oberkörper. „Ein Albtraum?", fragte sie verschlafen.

Ein heftiges Nicken war die Antwort.

„Nagini?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen noch immer in weite Ferne gerichtet.

„Voldemort?"

„Schlimmer", flüsterte er vor sich hin.

„Wieder eine von Dumbledores verrückten Ideen?"

Er zuckte zusammen und Hermine erkannte, dass sie richtig lag. „Du Armer, komm her. Ich weiß, wie wir diese grausigen Träume verscheuchen können."

**ENDE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Träume und Traumata II**

Severus war noch immer etwas abwesend. Der Albtraum hielt ihn in seiner Umklammerung und schien ihn nicht wieder los lassen zu wollen. Da waren diese Bilder von der vollbusigen Rosmerta, von einer dominanten in Lack und Leder gekleideten Kimmkorn und von Dumbledore, der ihn mit lüsternen Augen ansah. Es war einfach grauenhaft. Wie durch ein unsichtbares Band, so schien es ihm, war er noch immer mit diesem Alb verbunden und es kam ihm vor, als wollte ihn etwas wieder hinüberziehen in den Schlaf und somit in das Grauen.

Wie durch einen Schleier nahm er Hermines warme Hände war, die zärtlich über seinen nackten Oberkörper strichen und schließlich in eine Umarmung zogen. Sie küsste seine Schulter hinauf bis zu seinem Hals und erst jetzt wurde er nach und nach wieder richtig klar und nahm bewusst war, wo er sich befand und mit wem.

Sie drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen und obwohl er erlöst aufatmete, wurde sie nicht müde, ihn mit ihren Küssen und streichelnden Händen auch von dem letzten Rest seines Traumes zu befreien. Severus war noch nicht wirklich in der Lage, die Aufmerksamkeiten, die sie ihm zuteil werden ließ zu erwidern, aber es war angenehm und so genoss er die willkommene Ablenkung.

Hermine zog eine feuchte Spur von seinem Hals hinab über seine Brust, verteilte sanft kleine Bisse, nur um diese Stellen anschließend mit ihrer Zunge zu liebkosen. Ihr warmer Körper hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und endlich fand er die Kraft, seine Arme zu heben, um seine Hände in ihren lockigen Haaren zu vergraben. Ein Lecken über seine Brustwarze sendete den ersten Impuls in eine tiefere Region, die ohne zu zögern mit wachsender Begeisterung reagierte.

Mit einem Ruck hatte er Hermine von sich herunter und auf den Rücken gedreht. Er befand sich jetzt über ihr, brachte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel und ließ sie seine schnell größer werdende Erregung spüren.

Hermine war für einen kurzen Moment erschrocken, mit einer derartigen Heftigkeit, die so plötzlich und unerwartet kam, hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Er rieb sich an ihrer Mitte, während er mit flinken Fingern die Knöpfe ihres Pyjamaoberteils öffnete. Sie spürte wie ein Schwall Feuchtigkeit sich seinen Weg bahnte, als sich ihr Unterleib vor Vorfreude wohlig zusammenzog.

„Deine Idee, diesen wirren Traum zu verscheuchen, ist hervorragend. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, aber je schneller ich diese Bilder aus meinem Kopf bekomme, desto besser", sagte er zu ihr und seine Stimme klang rau, als er diese Worte sprach. Ob vor Verlangen oder ob es noch vom Schlaf herrührte, konnte sie nicht sagen.

Endlich klaffte das Oberteil über ihren kleinen, festen Brüsten auf und Severus umschloss sie mit seinen Händen, leckte mit seiner Zunge über die harte Spitze der rechten, während er die linke zwischen seinen Fingern zwirbelte.

Hermine bog den Rücken durch. Seine drängende Vorangehensweise weckte auch in ihr die Lust, sich schnell mit ihm zu vereinen. Die Aussicht auf einen wilden Ritt, indem er sie mit festen Stößen ausfüllte, ließ sie aufstöhnen und die Hose die er trug über seine Hüften schieben. Gerade so weit, dass sie seinen harten und pulsierenden Schaft erreichen konnte, den sie mit einer Hand so weit wie möglich umschloss. Den kleinen Lusttropfen, der sich bereits auf seiner Spitze gebildet hatte, verteilte sie mit dem Daumen und begann dann, ihn mit auf und abwärts führenden Bewegungen zu massieren.

Severus stöhnte und sein Atem strich heiß über ihre Haut, als sie ihn mit festem Griff und einem zügigen Tempo verwöhnte. Seine Hand fuhr zwischen ihre Beine, wo er bereits eine willkommen heißende Feuchtigkeit vorfand, was ihm ein weiteres Keuchen entlockte. Er befreite sich von ihrer anregenden Massage sowie von der störenden Hose und brachte sich in Position, um unmittelbar mit einem Vorstoß seines Beckens tief in sie einzudringen.

Das überwältigende Gefühl, sich so zu verbinden, raubte beiden für einen kurzen Moment den Atem. Dann küssten sie sich wild und leidenschaftlich. Hermine drängte sich ihm entgegen, umklammerte seine Hüften mit ihren Beinen und Snape begann sofort mit intensiven und kraftvollen Stößen einen schnellen Rhythmus aufzunehmen.

Er öffnete die Augen und richtete sich etwas auf, um das Bild der sich unter ihm windenden Hermine in sein Gedächtnis zu brennen. Da ihre Hände ihn nun nicht mehr erreichen konnten krallte sie ihre Hände über ihren Kopf in das Kissen. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell im Takt seines immer heftiger werdenden Eindringens**.**

Er lehnte sich noch weiter zurück, bis er auf seinen Fersen saß. Das Becken Hermines hielt er fest im Griff, damit sie ihm nur nicht entglitt, da sie alles andere als ruhig dalag. Dann schaute er hinab, auf die Stelle an der sie verbunden waren. „Gib mir deine Hand!" Er war ebenso atemlos wie Hermine und seine Stimme hatte eine Färbung angenommen, die so dunkel war wie die schwärzeste Nacht.

Ein Schauer jagte durch ihren Körper, als sie ihn sprechen hörte, ob es aufgrund der Aufforderung geschah, oder weil er, wie so oft in diesen Momenten, seinen Worten diesen besonderen Klang verlieh, Hermine konnte es nicht sagen. Aber sie kam dem nach und streckte ihren Arm nach ihm aus. Er fasste nach ihren Fingern und führte sie zu seinem Mund, um sie mit den Lippen zu umschließen und der Zunge zu umspielen. Nur kurz, denn dann legte er ihre Hand auf ihre Scham, bevor er sich ihre Oberschenkel über die Unterarme legte, sie so festhielt und weiter spreizte.

Es bedurfte keines weiteren Hinweises und die Frau in seinem Bett begann, das kleine, bereits geschwollene Knötchen zu reiben. Immer schneller flogen ihre Finger über ihren Lustpunkt, der vor Nässe ebenso glänzte wie sein Schwanz, den er wie ein Besessener in sie stieß. Dieser Anblick gab ihm einen zusätzlichen Kick und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Hermines leises Stöhnen zu einem hörbaren Wimmern wurde. Er beschleunigte weiter und spürte, wie die Enge um ihn herum weiter zunahm.

Schweiß brach ihm aus, und seine Muskeln waren vor Anstrengung angespannt. Seine Bewegungen wurden unregelmäßig, als sein Name keuchend von Hermines Lippen an sein Ohr drang. Mit einem Ausruf der Erlösung ergoss er sich heiß und presste sich tief in sie, außerstande, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zurückzuziehen, während die Kontraktionen seine noch immer bestehende Härte fest umschlossen.

Nach wie vor nach Sauerstoff ringend, zog er sich zurück, als die letzten Nachwehen ihrer Orgasmen verebbten. Befriedigt und entspannt ließ er sich neben Hermine auf das Bett sinken und zog sie dicht an sich.

„Das war wohl ein neuer Rekord", murmelte er in ihr Haar.

„Von Zeit zu Zeit habe ich nichts dagegen, wenn es etwas schneller zur Sache geht. Es war schön und auch sehr…explosiv", gab sie zurück.

„Allerdings, das war es ganz sicher." Sie fühlte wie sein Brustkorb vibrierte, als er leise über ihre Aussage lachte.

„Ich hoffe, du kannst die schrecklichen Bilder aus deinem Traum jetzt vergessen."

„Welcher Traum?"

Überrascht hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn einfach nur an. Seine Augen blickten fragend, aber um seine Mundwinkel bemerkte sie ein leichtes Zucken. Ohne einen Kommentar machte sie es sich wieder in seiner Armbeuge bequem. Hatte er nun einen Albtraum gehabt oder nicht? Oder hatte er sie nur reingelegt, war es nur ein Spiel für ihn gewesen? Sie konnte es nicht genau sagen und schlussendlich war es auch egal. Es hatte sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt.

**ENDE**

Diese kleine Zitrone entstand einzig und allein für attacks einsames Review auf mein 14fach Drabble. Attack, vielen Dank für dein Feedback und fürs betan. Die Schuld, dass ich dem Drabble noch eine kleine Lemonszene hinterher schiebe, trägst aber du allein.

In der Zwischenzeit hat auch Doro TA ein liebes Rev da gelassen. Vielen Dank, Doro.


End file.
